Operation Sexy Boy Love
by Marieko
Summary: demention 665. The demention the Hellsings promiced to not EVER go into. This gives a chance for the relationship between Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei to flurish. Shonenai, yaoi
1. Operation Sexy Boy Love

Author: this story is because I have become obsessed with the thing known as (dramatic pause) Yoai. Not only that, but I have become obsessed with Yusuke and Kurama Yoai. Yes, me. Which means I will take you to a far away place known as dimension 665 where there is no Setsuna, Bunny or Raye. So this is for all you people who thought I couldn't write a story without a OC.

Setsuna: well what are we gonna do while your writing this story?

Author: hang out in one of my other stories of course. Your not mad at me for giving away your boy toy right?

Setsuna: of course not, its not like he's cheating on me, its not my Yusuke its Kurama and Hiei's Yusuke. I mean come on, three majorly hot guys. Three majorly hot gay guys. And gay loving.

Cherry: yeah, I wish I could have a sex change so that I could experience the hot thing known as gay love. And then I could turn back into a girl and experience lesbian love

Author: 0.o You guys are creepy

Setsuna: (still thinking of the guys) hott guys. Oh my Gods they are so hot!

* * *

Simultaneously Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke sneezed. "Someone must be thinking of us." muttered Kurama.

"Well tell them to stop." said Yusuke while rubbing his nose "we don't want to get caught." You see the guys were on a mission. Not a particularly dangerous one, they were low class demons, but still. Right now they were waiting for said demons to arrive. They were transporting a type of plant that was dangerous to humans into the nigen world. Just your everyday take over the world plot.

"No one was thinking of me" said Kuwabara who had not sneezed.

"No one thinks of someone so ugly." said Hiei scathingly.

"Aw Hiei, don't be so mean to Kuwabara, just because you haven't gotten any in ages." said Yusuke teasingly. Kurama stifled back laughter while Kuwabara guffawed.

"Well what do we have here?" They turned to see a demon with green scales, black eyes and three horns.

"Aw shit." said Yusuke before said demon sent a blast of spirit energy at them. They scattered, so that the blast only created a giant hole in the walls, not their heads. The detectives were surrounded by five mean and angry looking demons. Behind them was a crate full of poisonous plants in the form off carrots. "Kurama." Yusuke said, "you try and get the plants away so these uglies cant get to them and the rest of us will take care of the competition." He adjusted his head, causing it to crack. "Lets go."

Kuwabara called his spirit sword and began fighting the purple demon with one huge horn on the left. Hiei attacked the demon on the right. Yusuke punched the first demon. Kurama battled off a red warty demon trying to get to the crate. The fifth demon was about to help the red demon defeat Kurama but Hiei killed him first. The fight was over before it even began, The detectives were just that good.

"Is it just me or is this starting to get boring?" asked Yusuke

"I admit that most of our jobs of late have been low grade demons." Kurama replied.

"A simple 'yes' would be good enough." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I guess we've just beaten all of the powerful ones already." said Kuwabara. They all contemplated the orange haired man's words. It is true that they had been through many fights but surely they couldn't have beaten everyone? That was against the laws of Anime!

"So what do we do now?" asked Yusuke

"Lets go party!" said Kuwabara

"Yeah! Come on, I know a great bar a few miles away from my house."

"That would be great Yusuke but," Kurama gestured to his suite that was covered in green demon blood. Everyone had similar stains and Hiei had lost his shirt in the fight. That was nothing new.

"Okay. We will change and shower and meet at my house in an hour." said Yusuke.

"I don't have time to deal with your pitiful nigen idea of fun." said Hiei

"Aw come on Hiei! You never have any fun!" said Yusuke

"Yes, Hiei you should join us." smiled Kurama coyishly.

"Hm." 'I really don't feel like dealing with stupid nigens' thought Hiei 'but how can I resist a face like that' for all three of the other members had puppy dog faces on. Awwww! They're so CUTE! (my thought, not Hiei's)

"Aw crap." said Kuwabara. "I cant come tonight, I promised Yukina I'd watch Desperate Housewives."

Yusuke made a whipping sound and motion. "Kitten whipped." he said.

"I am not! I just cant refuse my darling Yukina!"

Although Hiei simmered at that comment he had realized that there was no way he could get his sister to drop Kuwabara. He supposed there were worse choices, Kuwabara was very loyal so… He had made his peace.

When Hiei tuned back into the conversation Yusuke was asking "do you even know the definition of Kitten Whipped?"

"I don't believe there is a definition of Kitten Whipped" said Kurama. He had a small smile. He was enjoying this too much.

"Yeah well, if it had a definition it would have a picture of Kuwabara right next to it!" Yusuke laughed.

"You say that one more time Urimeshi and I will beat you to a pulp!"

"you can try." scoffed Yusuke.

After glaring a bit at each other Kuwabara looked at his watch that read seven o'clock. "Crap! I'm late! See ya guys!" and he ran off.

Yusuke turned to Hiei "So are you coming or not?" He nodded and then disappeared. "all right then! See you in an hour Kurama!"

After they disappeared the concrete began to swirl into a portal and a hand came up, grabbing for the solid part of ground she hoisted herself up and stood, dusting black goo off of her leather suite. Luckily for the beautiful leather the goo slid right off. The girl had raven black hair with blue streaks it in. She had bright green eyes and pale skin "Mwahahaha!" laughed the girl evilly. "I will have my Yaoi fan fiction! Mwahahaha!" Needless to say this girl is your beloved author. She pulled out a walky-talky "Leathergirl to Icequeen, come in Icequeen! Operation sexy boy love is underway!" she spoke.

The contraption crackled as a voice recognized as Yukina said "Hello Leathergirl this is Icequeen. Good! I'll have to get onto Kuwabara for being late. He missed the beginning of Desperate Housewives!"

"Well at least he remembered! Thank you Icequeen, if Kuwabara had gone to the party our whole operation would have been ruined. Can you thank Bluereaper? I have to make sure everyone dresses appropriately."

"Of course. I better do it now, Kuwabara should be here soon. Icequeen out!"


	2. Operation Dress to Impress

Author: Everyone who is reading this fic should go to my other fic YA- Yoai anonymous. That's all I have to say today.

Yusuke was looking through his closet for an appropriate partying outfit. He finally pulled out a pair of jeans and a green shirt with the sleeves cut out.

A figure out his window sighed "Oh no you don't." the dark haired girl decked out in leather pulled out her walky-talky "Bluereaper! This is Leathergirl. Come in Bluereaper!"

A voice crackled over the speaker "Bluereaper hear, what's the buzz Leathergirl?"

"Yusuke's a dud, start operation: Dress to impress."

"Check! You make sure Kurama and Hiei don't need my help will you?"

"K' oh crap hurry, he's about to get the hair jell!" Suddenly Boton was at the front door ringing the doorbell.

Marieko went off to Kurama's house. Kurama was also in front of his closet. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Kurama didn't bother putting on a robe after his shower and was just wearing a towel. "Oh God drool." whispered our leather queen. "Pull yourself together Marieko, this is for Yusuke, Yusuke. Okay calm." While Marieko was 'pulling herself together' Kurama had pulled out his regular fuchsia uniform

"Oh no you don't buster! I saw that green silk. Stupid Kitsune." She pulled out a cell phone this time and pushed 1.

"Yes?" said a silky feminine voice

"Hay Suna-chan. Can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"What is it Marieko?"

Hoping puppy eyes traveled over cell phone and dimensions she said "Can I borrow your mind powers."

"Sure, why not?"

"THANK YOU SUNA! I LOVE YOU!"

"Incest much."

"Actually its more masturbation than incest but whatever." She could feel her other half's powers flow into her "Got to go kitten, see ya latta."

She turned back to Kurama who was already had his pants on. She wasn't sure to be grateful or disappointed. "Oh well. All I need is gentile suggestion. And I better do it under the radar." She concentrated on a part of Kurama who she knew would like to wear something other than pink "OH YOUKO! YOUKO-KUN! ANYONE HOME?"

Kurama collapsed with a sudden headache "LOWER THE DECIMAL SYSTEM YOU RETARD!" screamed a pissed Kitsune. Marieko fell out of her tree

"Ouch. Fine. But wouldn't you like to wear that pretty green silk tank top with the oriental buttons and those black jeans?"

"You screamed at me because of fashion?" asked Youko angry

"Yeah. So? Pleeeeaze Youko? Its for your best interest! And if you don't I'll…I'll… Annoy you for the rest of your life!"

"Wouldn't you get bored?"

"Nope, I have a very long attention span when I want to."

"fine. But no more yelling. Who are you anyway?" But by that time the lady in leather had cut the contact. She watched as Kurama rubbed his head an took out the clothes that the spy had mentioned.

"Yeees! Now time to find Hiei." and she leaped up. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it.) the tree she landed on was the same one Hiei was in. "Eeep." came from the girls mouth when she came face to face with the apparition.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked in that deep voice of his.

"Uhh.. Yes?" she said seeing her life flash before her eyes

"Why?"

"Uhh… cause… I" she thought of something "You one a free jumbo box of sweet snow! All you have to do is wear this-" she handed him a bag "Tonight. What do you think?" she gave him her best smile.

"Okay." Hiei shrugged. "Where's the sweet snow?"

"Right here. She said holding out a box that magically appeared out of no where. As Hiei reached for it she said "nu-uh-uh. You get the ice-cream AFTER tonight."

"Fine." and he hopped off.

The girl sighed and took out her walky-talky. "Operation dress to impress executed. Ill be at the bar in half an hour."


	3. Operation Rain Out

Author: WOOHOO I love this ficy!

* * *

Kurama was dressed in a green tank top that fit tight on his torso. It had a high collar in the style of kimono's. It had the buttons that loop to the other side. The shirt gaped a bit, revealing tantalizing bits of flesh. On his legs were tight black jeans that were tucked into leather boots. His hair was left to fall about his face. 

He finally reached Yusuke's house. He knocked on the door and it was opened by the black haired delinquent's mom who was just heading out. "Yusuke's still getting ready. Sit down. He'll be out eventually." Kurama did what she said.

A few minuets later Yusuke came out. Kurama's jaw almost dropped. He was wearing tight leather pants that were tucked into leather boots with straps going up his legs. A black mesh shirt hugged his upper body. A black stud bracelet was around his wrist. His hair was unjelled and hung in front of his chocolate eyes. "Hi. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find my hair jell."

Kurama found himself thanking the Gods of chance that made it possible for him to see that sexy hair loose. He shook himself. What was wrong with him? He was acting weird.

A tapping came at the window. Yusuke went over and unlocked the window. Out stepped Hiei. Not just any Hiei, but a sexy Hiei. Mwahaha! He was wearing jeans that fit him perfectly. An open leather jacket adorned his torso, showing glimpses of his chest. And because I am deliciously evil, the jacket gaped enough for everyone involved to see a silver nipple ring.

He plopped down on the couch beside Kurama. Suddenly a bowl of ice-cream appeared in his hands with a spoon.

Both of his companions stared. When he didn't attempt to explain how a bowl of ice-cream defied the law of physics, they shrugged it off.

"So are we leaving now?" asked Yusuke

"hn" said Hiei (said being a relative term)

"I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke concluded, going to get a leather trench that had also been dropped off by Boton.

They headed outside. Unfortunately they discovered in the time it had taken them to get ready, it began to drizzle a bit. "Aw crap. And mom ruined our last umbrella. Looks like we're gonna get wet."

"that's alright." said Kurama.

After they walked aways they realized that they were walking in an uncomfortable silence. Yusuke glanced over to Hiei, who was walking to his left. The shorter demon didn't notice the attention. 'Hmm… I wonder why he came to this anyway? Its not really his thing.' mused Yusuke. 'and were did he get that outfit. Or that nipple ring. I didn't even know he had any piercings. It's sorta hot.'

Yusuke was so busy noticing Hiei that he didn't notice Kurama noticing him. 'I wonder why Yusuke's looking at Hiei like that? He is dressed oddly…human. And Yusuke's dressed strange too. He's never worn so much leather before. It really suites him. It shows off his body more than that baggy green uniform anyway.'

And to complete the circle of noticing-ness. Hiei was noticing all the attention the others were giving and receiving. 'What are they looking at? There all acting strange. And what about that creepy leather girl. Did she do anything to them as well? Kurama's shirt is getting pretty damp in this weather. 0.o. Its turning a bit see-through.'

"How much longer till we reach this club of yours?" Hiei broke the silence.

Yusuke had awoken from lala land. "Uh. We're almost there"

Your beloved author was incognito. Sipping a strawberry vodka on the rocks by the bar. She was wearing the same black leather suite as before. The only difference was she was wearing a long black wig and huge 80's rose coloured glasses. Another addition was a black leather trench coat that looked like it had come off of Spike from Buffy (and it had. She made a quick stop to dimension 436) She was watching the door for her favorite three spirit detectives. "Where are those idiots they were sposed to be here-" she looked at her watch "Two seconds ago!"

"Dude, you shouldn't be so anal retentive. No one in your entire mind and family has EVER been on time." said a disembodied voice.

"Shut up Marie. I don't care. They should be here."

"They are they just walked in."

She turned to see the boys walk in. She took out her walky talky and said "Operation Rain Out a success. Damn they're hott. Thank you StormAngel."

"No prob. Always wanted Red and Chocolate Eyes to get together. Although that may be for spite of your other half."

"Yes well. Thanks anyways."

"Welcome. StormAngel over and out."

* * *

Author: A few things. I have a thing for piercings, which is why I pierced Hiei's nipple. StormAngel is Dominique from my "Someway is Made for Love" series. Annndd… I like leather so that explains some stuff. And I like the rain (goes into thoughtful look) I thought there was something else I wanted to say. Oh yeah! If you want to be put in the fic as one of the secret agents, just tell me in your review and consider it done! 


	4. Operation Get them Drunk!

Author: MWAHAHAHA! Why do I laugh you ask-

Setsuna: They didn't ask

Author: because I am bored and have this wonderful ficy to work on!

Setsuna: you know you haven't worked on any of my fictions of late, did I do something wrong? (teary eyes)

Author: you know what I just noticed, your actually quite clingy O.o Oh my gosh, your not in your stand-offish "I'm so superior just cause I'm a figment of some demented chick's imagination" mode

Setsuna: I'M NOT A FIGMENT! I'M AN ANNOYING VOICE!"

Author: whatever chickadee, I'm sure my fans would like me to start my story

Setsuna: whatever, I need alcohol anyway.

Speaking of alcohol, Yusuke's first stop was the bar. Dude, I really need something to drink. I'm feeling a little wonky. Did I just think 'wonky'? what is wrong with me? And since when did my inner voice have an English accent?

(MWAHAHA!) thought your loverly author who was leaning up against the bar, thoroughly enjoying Setsuna's gift of mind powers. Now lets make Hiei see everything in pink

"As fun as that would be, We do have a job to do. I don't know about you but I'd like to see a gay threesome before this night is out." said a voice beside her said. She jumped and turned to see a girl with white hair and silvery green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"okay, okay sheesh, I'll focus. Don't creep up on me again, that was scary." The boys were standing semi-uncomfortably (well, Kurama and Yusuke were, Hiei was just standing) sipping drinks Yusuke had bought.

Jeeze, and I thought this would be fun? What happened to my party mood? Yusuke thought, pushing back a lock of his hair. "Friggin hair getting into my eyes! How can you stand it Kurama?" And how do you make it look so damn pretty? It's so sexy!

"I'm just used to it I guess." Their eyes met. Oh my, his eyes are so beautiful. They look like they could go on forever. _Spouting poetry Suichi? _What are you talking about Youko? _You and your infatuation with your teem mates . _It's not infatuation, it's appreciation. _For their beauty? _Yeah. _You're hopeless. Just go fuck them already. _YOUKO! _Fine, make love whatever. _

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Yusuke looked at him, concern in his eyes.

"Youko giving you problems fox?" I wonder why he was shielding. What conversation is so important that you wouldn't want me to hear it?

"No, I guess it's just closer to the full moon than I thought." _your lucky it's not too close, or else I would take control and make things go a lot faster than you are taking it…Though maybe with that chick's help I could convince you to do it on your own. _What Chick?

But before Youko could answer (if he would even choose to) Yusuke said "Dude, just ignore the kitsune. Lets party!" Both his companions just looked at him. "What? Look, we're here we might as well have fun. Don't make me have to get you drunk."

"that's a great idea, just what we need!" exclaimed one of the Secret agents at the bar. The green eyed girl spoke into the walky talky "Special agent Cherry Bomb, we need to keep them supplied with drinks!"

"Yes ma'am, my pleasure." Said the girl behind them that some will recognize as Cherry. She had a tray full of alcoholic beverages in her hands as she went to force them down the unsuspecting teens throats

"That's a great idea Agent Shadow Vampiress! Why didn't I think of that?" Agent Marieko asked before putting her own drink to her lips

"Maybe cause your too busy getting yourself hammered?" suggested Shadow Vampiress.

"Hey! I think my best when I'm inebriated."

"are you chicks crazy?" asked the guy sitting next to them at the bar.

"Yes." they both answered.

Meanwhile with the boys. They were surprised when a waitress walked up to them and just handed them drinks. They were even more surprised when she said "You boys just tell me when you need a refill, all your drinks are free tonight. We got condom machines in the back and a taxi service outside if you need it." before she winked and went back to the bar.

"What the hell?" asked Yusuke.

"Do you really come here a lot Yusuke, they seem a bit strange here. What did she mean about condoms?"

A silence descended the group as they all thought basically the same thing "Am I that transparent that anyone can see how badly I want my best friend?"

Hiei coughed "I can see why you come here Detective, after all I am having soo much fun." he said sarcastically.

Yusuke smiled devilishly. Well then if you think THIS is fun just wait till the party really starts." he said before holding out his drink. "How about a toast, to friends?"

The other two males clinked their glasses against his as they yelled "BANZAI!"

Yusuke tossed down his drink with no second thoughts. Kurama brought his glass to his lips looking sideways at his two best friends before chugging down the beverage.

Hiei sniffed what he thought of as the fowl elixir that made mortals crazy. He contemplated refusing to drink, but as he saw the other two down it he decided that just one drink wouldn't hurt.

Unfortunately for Hiei, but fortunately for all of us it wasn't just one drink. In fact it was MANY one drinks tanks to Special Agent Cherry.

It started out just watching the live band. They were some local band that was dabbling in the American style grunge. A few in the crowd had been to America and new how to mosh like Americans. Japanese are quick learners. Soon there was a mosh pit in the front of the stage. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama were being pummeled, but they were also pummeling many people as well and seemed right at home.

Finally the crowd was broken up because the bar didn't want to be sued for damages. The three boys plopped down on a couch while a new band was setting up. They were sweaty and exhilarated from all the exhaustion. Cherry came by with fresh glasses. "You must keep hydrated!" she said cheerfully.

"Any more 'hydration' and I believe I will be trashed" said Kurama.

"That's the point silly!" Cherry smiled before walking away.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Shadow Vampiress.

"Its not like they're gay you know, they mostly claim to be straight. It takes them awhile to let go of such ridiculous ideas. Either they'll get trashed enough it wont matter, or they will just stop fighting it." explained Marieko.

Shadow Vampiress looked sideways and the Author "you better be right, I was promised Yaoi and I better damn well get Yaoi."

"You will, you will don't worry your pretty little head, see look you can practically feel the sexual tension from across the room."

Indeed you could. The reason for the rise in tension was due to a simple mathematical problem, people + alcohol + enclosed space + leather intense body heat. Now Body heat + logic trying anything to get cool. Now, when you cannot control the thermostat and cant get people away from you what do you do to get cool? Strip! Yusuke had taken off his leather jacket, which sat dejectedly on a chair. Sniff, sniff. Poor leather jacket, it's okay, I love you! The shedding of this coat made the fact that Yusuke's shirt was see threw even more evident.

Kurama's collar was unbuttoned, showing off his pale neck. Hiei was the only one who had not stripped, because he's a fire demon and doesn't care about heat.

'Why the hell is it so hot in here, I'm sweating. How do people stand this? Yusuke is sweating too. Hm… I wonder what it would be like to lick it off of him? I can almost see his chest. I CAN see Hiei's chest. He didn't even bother closing his jacket. He looks comfortable.' _I bet he'd be comfortable to be on top of him _'YOUKO!' _what? You were thinking it, I only voiced it. And what was all that about licking Yusuke? You cant deny it Suichi. You want them, and tonight you can have them._

Unbeknownst to Kurama's inner turmoil, Yusuke also suffered from an inside argument. 'Why does being near them make my skin hum? I can almost feel their pulse. I wonder what it would be like to run my hands over them. Oh god, why am I thinking like this? I'm straight right? Maybe it's just the booze. Or maybe I just really want them. But their straight right? I mean I don't know about Youko but…they wouldn't want…would they?

Hiei could sense that his friends were not in the real world at that moment. But he had thoughts of his own to deal with 'The girl who gave me sweet snow is at the bar. She thinks she's disguised but it's a bad one. She's also the one that keeps on ordering the drinks for us. Why would she want us drunk and dressed like this?' he glanced at his friends' faces. 'I cant read their minds, it's not honorable. But they have been acting weird lately.' his eyes widened in understanding 'oh. Could it be? I know Youko would, and Kurama's never…I'm sure Youko is dying for a good seduction. Yusuke too? Well that would explain some things.' he smirked 'well then, if they want something, good friends always help good friends.

"Why arent they drunk yet?" asked Cherry "I've been feeding them Vodka nonstop. About six shots each. They should have passed out by now, or at least started a bar fight."

"They're demon, the alcohol processes fast."

"I've got to go with Cherry on this one." said Shadow Vampiress "This is going way to slow."

"Hold your horses! Watch!" Mariko commanded.

They looked intently at the group on the couch "What am I looking at?" asked Shadow Vampiress

"Wait for it, wait for it…"

Hiei moved with lightning speed. He pressed his lips to Yusuke's (who was the closest) putting his hand on Kurama's thigh for balance as he began to initiate the relationship everyone had been trying to start all night.

The three girls at the bar smiled identical smiles "see, all it takes is patience." said Leathergirl.

Author: YAY! It's taken me forever to write this arent ya proud?

Setsuna: I'm sure they are sweetie

Author: Don't take that tone w/ me bebe. AAnyway, I'd like to thank Shadow Vampiress who is my newest Secret Agent, she's awesome go read her fics.

Cherry: if you would like to become a Secret Agent please send $25 to P.O. Box 249-

Author: Hey! Stop that, just cause your broke don't mean you can beg from my customers here, don't make me lock you in the closet

Cherry: Hun, I haven't been in the closet for years! (wink, wink)

Author: Ignore her, thou if you DO want to be involved with the story message me with your character stats and anything you want your character to do/say. Thank you for reading!

Author: Oh yeah, almost forgot! I want to make a new story and I was wondering what it should be about and I thought, maybe I should ask the people who will read my story, my adoring readers!

Setsuna: cause she loves you guys so much

Author: Exactly. So I have some suggestions:

1) a story from my file entitled: Stories I Wrote A Long Time Ago Before I Knew What Was

2) A story made up entirely of one shots including 'a story about riders block' 'Yummy Gum' and 'Lemon Lime'

3) All of the deleted scenes and gag reels from previous stories including what Setsuna really did in Yusuke's room in Violence, Booze and too much Family.

Or

4) A story that you want me to write. It could be one without my Oc's, one for any anime, show, book etc (though it may be nice if I actually know said anime, show, book etc) It could be humorous, angst, romantic, Yaoi, shonen-ai, full of Lemony Goodness or whatever. Whatever you want, I'll write it. You just tell me

Setsuna: your beloved author will pick whatever suggestion she feels like will be easiest and most fun for you and if you DON'T give a suggestion she'll come out and strangle you

Author: No, I wont I'll just probably pout for a while and complain and then I'll ask random people on the street what kind of fic I should write. So blame them if my next story makes me sound like I'm on crack.


	5. Operation Keep Quiet

Author: Pop open the champagne boys and girls! A warm round of applause for all the Special Agents who helped this event be possible. As you could see in the previous chapter that our favorite ménage trios is about to be in business. Now I am quite aware that a few of you voiced concern that this would be an alcohol induced frenzy, as apposed to a… blooming of a loving relationship. Let me reassure you, this will not just be a wham bam thank you ma'am (or sir as the case may be) But it will be a start to a relationship. Possibly, but what's Yaoi without a bit of angst?

* * *

Hiei pushed his lips against Yusuke's. Yusuke jumped in surprise, though he never lost contact with Hiei's lips. He blinked up at the fire youkai, his eyes wide. Hiei deepened the kiss and Yusuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting a tongue swipe through his lips. They tasted each other, taking turns exploring each other's mouths. Finally Hiei drew back, breaking the kiss. Yusuke's eyes were just slits as he tried to relearn to breath.

The red eyed boy turned to the man on the other side of the couch "I'm sorry, are you feeling left out?" He leaned over, pressing his mouth to Kurama's. The Kitsune didn't take the minuet Yusuke did by being surprised, but went right at it.

"WOOHOO!!! GO FOR IT!" Yelled a girl with red and black hair from behind the bar. Leathergirl jumped her to quit her from spoiling the secret mission (that's not that secret)

"SHUSH RAYE-CHAN!" she hissed. "And arent you supposed to be helping 'in secret'? You're not even supposed to be here. You promised never to come into this dimension, didn't you read the synopses?"

"Well, I figured since I promised YOU. And I'm her to help YOU, that It'd be okay." she said "And I had to make a fuss. It's two hott guys making out."

"We'll I'm sure the readers are hating us for interrupting make outage." said Shadow Vampiress.

"Then rewind and get back to it." suggested Raye

Where were we? Oh yes. The Kitsune didn't take the minuet Yusuke did by being surprised, but went right at it. His tongue darted into Hiei's mouth, the taste of Yusuke and Hiei mingling in his mouth. By this time Yusuke had come out (partially) of his stupor. He saw his two friends making out on the couch beside him. Instead of doing what most straight people would do (which is run away screaming. Then find a cold shower to jump in.) He felt neglected, so he ran his hands under Hiei's jacket to feel his warm back. He wrapped his arms around him so that his hands were in-between the two boys. Kurama parted from the kiss and leaned over Hiei to Yusuke.

They kissed, chaste at first, but then Yusuke deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue between the redhead's lips, caressing his tongue.

Balloons and confetti fell from the sky onto the three. "Congratulations!" screamed the girl known as Special Agent Cherry. "You have one a special prize for being the 30000400000th EVER to make out on that couch !" (Eww. We need to get it shampooed) "The prize was donated by someone who wishes to remain anonymous" She winked at Raye. "AND the grand prize is…" a dramatic drum roll insured " THE MASTER SUITE AT A REALLY SNAZZY AND EXPENSIVE HOTEL!!! Included is a credit card for you to order WHATEVER you want from room service AND a limo ride there! Which is already here!" They were ushered by a gaggle of rabid FANGIRLS into the limo. The door closed with a snap!

Leathergirl took out her trusty walky-talky "You have the directions Sidekickcartoon?" she asked.

"Roger that." replied the secret agent/ limo driver "They'll be there in no time. Do I get to keep the limo?"

"Sure. I stole it from the Homecoming sceen in Veronica Mars so it's no prob."

The limo was off, three very confused anime characters inside.

* * *

Author: YAY! I know, I know, I'm strange. But ya love me right? So I wanted to reply to reviews cause I can. So here we go:

Kit-kit: I know, it took me forever to put actual action in there. I was almost killed by readers. It scared me for life. Thank you for not killing me

Shadow Vampires: YAY! I added you in this chapter too!

Raye-chan: get off the crack. Was this chapter satisfying to Raye-chan? If she needs any more help getting back at her luvas let me know

IchikoKitsuneKoumori: I cant promise anything but I'm PRETTY SURE it wont be a wham bam thank you ma'am PRETTY SURE

Katslovetoplay: Thanks! I hope it didn't take me too long to update!

Strayling: I know, I have a thing for leather. It's not healthy really but hey. I could have done lots worse though. I tried to limit myself (sweat drop) Everything could have been leather. I did add some silk! (sweat drop)


	6. Operation Loose Control

Author: Hiya! My first MAJOR man on man action to right EVER and you can get it right here. The two songs are Loose Control and Good Enough by Evanescence. Enjoy!

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yusuke. He was sitting in the corner of the rap around leather seat in the limo. Hiei was sitting to his right on the back seat by the door. Kurama was sitting to his left on the seat against the side of the limo. There was a mini fridge across the part of the limo that led to the driver of the car. There was a television, though it wasn't on. What was on was the radio.

"_You don't remember my name_

_I don't really care_

_Can we play the game your way?_

_Can I really loose control?"_

"Isn't it obvious Detective? All night crazy girls have been interfering on our night trying to get us to have sex together." Hiei explained.

Yusuke's eyes were big as saucers "W…What?"

Kurama sighed "For once the rabid fangirls aren't trying to rape me, their trying to make me a homosexual."

"No one can make you a homosexual!" corrected a feminine voice over the intercom before the song continued

"_Just once in my life_

_I think It'd be nice_

_Just to lose control-just once_

_With all the pretty flowers in the dust_"

"So what do we do?" asked Yusuke.

"It has been my experience that fangirls cannot be killed or fought off. We could run." suggested Kurama.

"I don't think that would work. EVERYONE in that club was one of them. I have a feeling we're outnumbered. I think the only thing we can do is… do what they want us to do." Hiei smirked.

"We could refuse to." said Yusuke hesitantly.

"_Mary had a lamb_

_His eyes black as coals_

_If we play very quiet, My lamb_

_Mary never has to know."_

"Do you really want to do that?" Hiei asked in a sultry voice. He slipped out of his leather jacket and his nipple piercing winked in the light.

Yusuke suddenly found his mouth dry. "Um…" he swallowed "I suppose. Just to be nice to the um…Ladies…"

Hiei started crawling over to Yusuke's side of the couch. Yusuke leaned back, looking flustered. Hiei startled him, bringing his face close to the spirit detective. His mouth hovered over Yusuke's. "Are you sure you want this, Yusuke? You can back out, I'm sure they will be just as satisfied with just me and Kurama."

Yusuke moved forward the little distance it took to touch the fire demon. His tongue caressed Hiei's lower lip and it opened.

"_Just once in my life_

_I think it'd be nice_

_Just to lose control-just once_"

They explored each others mouths, Yusuke put his hands on Hiei's waist, then slid up, reveling in the feel of flesh against his. Hiei drew back, and turned to the side to catch Kurama's lips. Yusuke put his head to his black haired lovers neck, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his face.

The car finally stopped, sending them flying into each other, Kurama on the bottom of the pile. The door opened and Leather girl stood at the door "Here is your key, take the elevator to he top floor." She said, handing the keys to the first hands she could find, Hiei.

They stood up, and moved to the door.

"_If I cut you down to a thing I can use_

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you_."

They got out and walked into a very expensive hotel. Of course they weren't really looking at the furniture. They got to the elevator and pressed the button to the 12th floor. It started off very slow.

"_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you_"

Yusuke looked over to Kurama, remembering the taste of his lips. Suddenly, before he could think, he was pressing the red head to the wall, with his tongue in his mouth. He pulled back, and begun kissing down his jaw line. His fingers found the buttons on Kurama's shirt and began to unbutton them. Hiei was there, helping him take off his own shirt. Hiei's jacket was still in the limo

"_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you_"

Yusuke began kissing down Kurama's chest at the same time that Hiei started kissing the back of his neck. Yusuke stifled a moan at the feeling of his fire demon's wet mouth on him. Kurama was breathing hard.

"_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself_

_And I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_."

Yusuke got to Kurama's nipple. He swept his tongue over it, causing Kurama to moan. Yusuke smiled at the sound, teasing the red head's other nipple with his fingers. Hiei bit Yusuke's lower back and he shivered, grazing Kurama's skin with his teeth. "I cant think." said Yusuke.

"That's the point." Hiei told him.

"_Shouldn't let you_

_Conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel _

_Good enough_

_I fell good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming,_

_But I feel good."_

Hiei's hand's slipped over Yusuke's chest, causing the red eyed demon to need to press tightly against his back. Yusuke shuttered. Hiei licked a along his spine. Yusuke closed his eyes and threw his head back. He felt a mouth on his chest, though he still felt Hiei at his back. Before he could process it was Kurama, the mouth began to suck at his nipple. His knees buckled, but Hiei kept him up.

"_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall _

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good_

_Enough_

_Am I good enough_

_For you to love me too?"_

The door dinged and opened. They all turned to look at a huge room that was all theirs. They looked at each other and knew that if they stepped into that room it was all over. They would no longer be just friends who had one drunken night of fooling around. They would be lovers.

"_So take care what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no." _

They walked through the door into their very own suite.


	7. Operation Smut Smut Smutty Smut Smutting

Author: WARNING EXPLICID FREEKING CONTENT!!! if you are below the age of... i dunno... ten? twenty? you dont wanna read this. Or if you do you dont want your parents finding out you read this! So hide the computer and lock your doors! And whatever you do dont say i didnt warn you... oh and also i should say... it'll be worse the next chapter. And you MAY POSSIBLY hate me. But i'm used to it. Anyway, incase last chapter wasnt explanation enough this is Yaoi. Three men will have sex. For those of you five year olds who are reading this, sex is when a person puts a body part in another persons body part. FIVE YEAR OLDS DO NOT READ THIS. I think this is a good enough warning. If anybody gets on my case about this i can refer to this paragraph. Thank you and Bon Appetite!

* * *

Hiei led the other two boys into the room. It was a suite, complete with fruit basket and television with a billion stations and a beautiful view and… but that stuff is not really important. Even the millions of candles and rose petals wasn't really that important, even if the darling authoress spent a whole bunch of time setting it up.

What was important was that they were alone and they couldn't be interrupted. A trail of rose petals led to a bedroom complete with an orgy sized bed. Aptly named n'est pas? The boys didn't really need to follow the trail of roses, it was as if they knew in their subconscious exactly where the bed was.

Hiei had his arm around Yusuke's naked waist as if they were attached. Kurama's hand was dancing down Yusuke's back and over Hiei's arm, lightly reminding them that he was still there.

As they approached the bed, Yusuke turned towards his lovers. He pressed his chest to Kurama's, also pressing together their lips. After a few moments Kurama pushed away, smiling lightly. He put his hand on Yusuke's chest, pressing lightly. The black haired bad boy fell, half on the bed his feet hanging off. Kurama crawled on top of him, a slight push-up causing only their lips to touch.

They felt a weight on the bed, though they didn't turn to see Hiei crawling on the bed. They were to busy tasting each other's mouths.

A hand pulled Kurama's head up and guided it towards Hiei's mouth. Yusuke looked up, seeing the fire youkai sitting just above him. He turned, reaching his hand up to stroke Hiei's chest. His feet were now curled on the bed, although Kurama was still hovering above him.

While the red headed fox and Hiei were busy making out, Yusuke put his mouth to Hiei's stomach. He licked his way up the chest, pausing at the nipple to tease it. Hiei gasped, though it was lost in Kurama's mouth. Kurama stroked Hiei's cheek as Hiei's hand found Yusuke's head. Hiei curled his fingers in the detective's hair. Yusuke's mouth traveled up Hiei's neck, and he began to kiss his jaw.

Kurama released Hiei's lips just in time for Yusuke to claim them. Kurama sat back on his heels and began to kiss Yusuke's back. Yusuke pushed Hiei back onto the bed, straddling him. The fire demon was completely covered by Yusuke's body do to the height difference. Hiei wrapped his legs around Yusuke, crotch pressed to Yusuke's stomach.

Kurama licked a line up Yusuke's spine. His hand going up and down the back of Yusuke's leg, sometimes lightly going over Hiei's. Kurama reached Yusuke's neck and sucked it, hand on Yusuke's back.

Yusuke squirmed and Kurama rose up. Yusuke parted from Hiei's lips "Your boots are poking into me." he said, his eyes unfocused. In a matter of seconds everyone had their shoes off. Hiei climbed on top of Kurama, stroking his cheeks and kissing his lips. Yusuke kissed Hiei's back, just a laying of the lips. His lips parted and he bit down. Hiei cried out, grinding into Kurama which caused Kurama too, to cry out.

"If you're going to do that again…" Kurama panted "You are going to have to loose the pants."

In response to that, Hiei sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. He stripped off, Kurama looking up at him with a smirk. Yusuke watched the show leaning up against the pillows at the head off the bed.

As soon as Hiei noticed that he finished stripping down to his boxers and crawled off of Kurama, crawling on his hands and knees over to the detective. His muscles rippled, giving the impression that he had some in places most humans wouldn't. Hiei's face stopped a breath in front of Yusuke's. A hard thought could have made them touch. "If you are so interested in my nakedness. Maybe you should join me." he said, his voice deep.

Yusuke shuddered, leaning his head back to show the smooth line of his neck. Hiei put his mouth to that pale neck and licked it. His hands reached for the zipper of Yusuke's pants, unzipping them slowly. He pulled back an arched an eyebrow when he realized the detective wasn't wearing underwear.

"They wouldn't fit… there was a line." Yusuke looked embarrassed as Hiei smirked. The fire demon's hands tightened on Yusuke's pants and pulled, ripping the pants off. The motion jerked Yusuke off the bed, then he fell back, completely naked.

Kurama appeared, arms around Hiei and whispered in his ear. "I believe you just became overdressed." Kurama, Hiei could feel, had somehow lost the rest of his clothes as well. The fox demons hands ducked into Hiei's pants skin against skin. In one quick motion Hiei was nude as well.

* * *

Author: I know it's a terrible place to stop. Thats why i stopped. Just think of it this way... absence makes the heart go fonder. which means when i actually get the action down in next chapter (and there will be action dont worry) it will be just that more sweet. Plus, i probably wont take too long to update.


	8. Operation do the deed

Author: I'm sorry i devided it up like this but... I'm evil. That's my only excuse. Um... same warning as last time, dont read unless you want to hear about three guys having sex. I hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing it!

* * *

Hiei turned around, pressing his lips to Kurama's. He purposefully kept the two bodies from touching. Yusuke came up behind them and pressed his front to Hiei's back, and began kissing his neck. When he got to Hiei's shoulder he bit down at the same time that his hands found Hiei's penis. Hiei cried out and Kurama swallowed the sound. Kurama pressed their two bodies together.

Yusuke stroked Kurama's side and looked into his bright green eyes over Hiei's head. Their lips met.

Hiei, still caught between them, pressed his back harder into Yusuke, bringing Kurama with him.

Kurama and Yusuke broke from the kiss and Kurama looked devilishly into Hiei's eyes. "Are you feeling left out?"

Hiei lifted an eloquent eyebrow.

"Well we cant have that happen now can we?" Yusuke said in the fire youkai's ear.

Hiei gulped as his life past before his eyes. Next thing he knew, his legs were around Kurama's waist and he was being kissed passionately by the red fox. He barely noticed as a finger trailed along his opening. He did notice however, when it was thrust in. He cried out and suddenly realized why Kurama was holding him as he did not fall.

Another finger was inserted and he made a moaning sound. Kurama left his lips and trailed kisses down his cheek. "You're so tight!" said Yusuke in Hiei's ear. Hiei swallowed but was only able to nod.

Yusuke's fingers moved farther in, hitting his prostate. Hiei cried out and Kurama bit into his shoulder, hands caressing the back of his thighs.

"Are you ready?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei nodded.

A second later Yusuke thrust into Hiei.

Hiei threw his head back and moaned, his legs tightened around Kurama. Yusuke slowly pulled out, leaving time for Hiei to breath. Kurama's mouth found the fire demon's again and they slowly began kissing.

Yusuke rammed into Hiei again, but the sound was lost in Kurama's mouth. They held this rhythm for a while, but soon Yusuke began to go harder and faster.

Kurama's hand went in-between his body and his lovers, finding his throbbing member. He began to tease it, sliding around the shaft. "Kurama…" Hiei moaned. At that moment Yusuke pushed back in, causing Hiei to scream "Yusuke!"

Kurama pumped Hiei as Yusuke pumped into Hiei. Hiei could feel warmth coming from both sides and felt he was close. He moaned again. That moan turned into a scream as he reached his climax. Yusuke thrust one more time then went as well. They toppled over like well placed dominoes, Kurama on the bottom.

When the orgasm stopped they both lay panting for a while. Yusuke pushed up and shakily smiled at Kurama. "Your turn." he said.

Hiei looked up. "I want to do it."

"Be my guest." Yusuke said, gesturing to the fox demon.

Kurama began to move but Hiei's hands stopped him. "I want you right where you are." Hiei spread Kurama's legs in a slow motion, laying himself between them.

Kurama could feel Yusuke a moment before he saw the black haired detective lie on his side facing him. They looked at each other as Yusuke stroked Kurama's chest. The feel of breath on his cock turned Kurama's attention back to Hiei a second before he felt tongue.

Hiei licked a wet line up Kurama's shaft and Kurama shivered. Hiei put his mouth to the base of the shaft, loving the feel of his fox's balls in his mouth. Kurama through his head back, closing his eyes. Hiei's mouth went over the tip, slowly filling his mouth up as far as it could go. His tongue explored the opening as his mouth tightened. Kurama cried out, hands searching for something to hold onto. Yusuke was there, taking Kurama's hands into his.

Sometime during the action Yusuke had found a new position at Kurama's head. He pulled Kurama's hands above his head and held them there. Hiei slowly lifted his mouth away, then went back down, holding as much as he could in his mouth. Kurama cried and his hands convulsed. Yusuke's mouth found his and Yusuke began to comfort him with his tongue.

Hiei's tongue played with Kurama's balls, then he began to suck the skin through his teeth. Yusuke had to fight to keep Kurama's hands down. He couldn't hold Kurama's hips down, so the red head bucked his hips. Hiei moved so that he wouldn't choke, and smiled. "Someone's feisty." he said before going back to business. His mouth enveloped Kurama's velvety skin. He rammed his mouth down, sucking as he went. This was too much for Kurama, he came.

He screamed out with Yusuke's mouth on his. Hiei sucked down the red head's precious seed then raised his mouth up. He wiped his mouth off with the blanket and found his head grabbed by Yusuke. Yusuke pressed his lips to Hiei's, kissing him deeply. When they pulled away from each other Kurama's breathing was almost normal.


	9. Operation climax

Author: OMFGIEZIES!! It's the absolutely last chapter! It's a funny (and sexy) end to a funny (and sexy) story. ARENT YOU HAPPY??

* * *

Marieko, a.k.a Secret agent Leathergirl, stood watching the scene in the mirror. "Ha! And they told me I couldn't do it."

"Who did?" asked Cherry, who was leaning against a cabinet.

Marieko thought for a second "Well, no one. I thought it needed to be said though."

"I think you can stop the taping now. Most of it's over." said Shadow Vampiress.

Marieko and Cherry exchanged glances. "Oh Crap." Leathergirl said, hanging her head. "I knew I had forgotten something. Crap! Now no one will believe this had ever happened." She said, proceeding to bang her head against the wall.

"Well, you can still write about it." consoled Shadow Vampiress, a sweat drop rolling down her head. "You might want to stop, they could hear you."

Marieko turned around glaring, not at the other secret agent, but at herself "But they'll just think it's some stupid fanfic that some crazy obsessed chick wrote. They wont realize that it actually happened!"

Cherry raised her eyebrow "Do you really want people to find out that they could go from dimension to dimension at will if they wanted?"

"Well some people already do, like the people from Subreality. Or um… the people reading this fic would probably figure it out…" Marieko smiled. "But your right. It does make a good fanfic. I'll just take what I can get."

"Good. We should probably leave now, our work here is done."

"You're right! I have another fic I need to work on!" Marieko sunk into the ground.

"Dramatic much?" Cherry said, walking through a wall.

Shadow Vampiress rolled her eyes, then walked out the door.

The room was empty for a second. The door opened and in walked a girl with long silver hair and bright green eyes. She looked into the room through the window then muttered "they just left them there? What kind of ending is that?" She pulled a laptop out of her backpack, opened it, then started typing.

The three boys were laying side by side. Hiei was curled up next to Kurama, a hand over his waist. Yusuke was propped up on Kurama's other side, hand tracing circles on his stomach. "Don't shoot me for saying this, but what happens next?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama, looked up with sleep filled eyes.

"I mean do we tell anyone? Or do we sneak off from time to time? Are we exclusive…" he trailed off, wondering if a threesome was exclusive.

"We don't need to hide this from anyone, it shouldn't matter to them." growled Hiei from Kurama's hip.

"And we are exclusive." finished Kurama, kissing Yusuke on the forehead. "Lets worry about it in the morning. Right now it's time to sleep."

Yusuke smiled and lay down, arm around Kurama and hand touching Hiei. He went to sleep smiling. His last thoughts were, "I wonder what Kuwabara will say when he sees us holding hands."

_**Fini**_


End file.
